dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Stone (DC Animated Film Universe)
Victor Stone is the alter ego of Cyborg. He is part of the Justice League, along with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Shazam. Biography ''Justice League: War Victor Stone and his high school football team were playing against another team in the state finals with Victor's team winning and heading to nationals. Victory looked up to see if his father arrived, but he only saw Billy Batson sitting in his seat instead. Later, in the locker room, Victor called his dad, hoping for him to call and later, when Billy Batson was running from security for sneaking into the game, Victor helped Billy hide in the locker room. Victor and Billy had a good conversation before Billy ran off with one of Victor's jerseys. Victor later confronted his father, Silas, at S.T.A.R Labs. While Silas tried to shrug Victor off, Victor told Silas to make time. Victory told his father that people think he can play with the best of the best and asked his father why can't he think so too. Silas told Victor they were witnessing the birth of a new race of superhumans and in that world, throwing a football is a joke and that anything Victor did compared to them was obsolete. When Victor asked if his father would come to any of his games, Silas deliberately said no. When the mother boxes activated, Silas ignored Victor and in anger, Victor stole the mother box his father was studying and the mother box exploded. Victor was hit with the energy. Barely alive, Victor was brought by his father to an advanced machine assembled by him from technology across the world. Silas attempted to use the machine to heal Victor, but the process ended up with the machine fusing to his body. At first, he was completely covered by metal, but some parts broke off his face during a battle with Parademons invaded the room. After defeating the Parademons with the help of The Flash, Victor was horrified at what he had become and criticized his father as making him another one of his experiments was what it took to finally care about him. Victor went into the next room and found a mother box where he learned of the Parademons' history and plans of terraforming worlds for their leader, Darkseid. Victor placed the mother box in his robotic arm for safe-keeping. Later, Victor arrived in Metropolis with the Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman. Wonder Woman, thinking Victor was a Parademon, attacked him, but Victor's armor blasted Wonder Woman back. Superman planned to attack Victor with his heat vision, but Cyborg insisted he was not with the Parademons. The Flash stopped Superman from attacking and vouched for Victor. Shazam arrived and claimed he was with Victor, but Victor denied it. Cyborg then explained to the heroes that the Parademons planned to terraform the Earth and witness the arrival of their leader, Darkseid. After Darkseid defeated the heroes one by one, Superman was captured and Batman went to rescue him from Apokolips. Green Lantern gathered the heroes together and Cyborg agreed that they should work together as a team. The heroes planned to blind Darkseid, and when the Flash asked about the invasion, Cyborg said he might be able to send them back where they came from which was good enough for Green Lantern. Cyborg and Shazam talked and Cyborg questioned how Shazam knew him, Shazam said he was a fan and everyone knows "Victory Stone". Victor claimed he was not that guy anymore and called himself "A terminator, an android, some kind of Cyborg." Cyborg insisted he didn't have a place anywhere any more. After saving a crowd of people with Shazam from Parademons, Shazam told Cyborg it looked like his place was with humans. Cyborg helped the heroes fight Darksied. The heroes managed to blind Darkseid but he still fought back. Cyborg came up with the idea to send Darkseid home by speaking the language of the mother boxes. Cyborg flew into the sky for altitude and activated the mother box, sending the Parademons back to Apokolips but leaving Darkseid who fought to stay on Earth. Cyborg tried to close the portal but the mother box didsn't respond repeatedly until Shazam helped Cyborg power the mother box to close the portal, trapping Darkseid and sending him to Apokolips. The aftershock blasted both Cyborg and Shazam who turned back into Billy Batson, the kid Victor saved before. Cyborg caught Billy and left him in an apartment building. Billy asked Cyborg to keep his identity a secret and Cyborg agreed, calling it their secret. Cyborg helped cover Billy Batson's identity by saying Shazam took off because he had a hot date. Later, as the heroes were congratulated for their efforts to stop Darkseid and his forces, Cyborg and Shazam talked. Silas was there in the audience finally proud of his son. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Victor dreamt that he was human again, jogging with a girl until he saw his cyborg body, he refused to leave, but woke up and saw Dr. Sarah Charles in the room. She allowed him to call her Sarah and she said she just came to see him after the surgery he had. After Sarah left, Victor received a call from his father, but he ignored it. Colonel Steve Trevor came in and showed Victor the sounds of the attacked submarine. Justice League vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Justice League Dark To be added The Death of Superman To be added ''Reign of the Supermen ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Equipment *'Cybernetic Infusion:' He was fused with the unique energy signatures of Apokolips. This combined with the Motherbox and Promethium, turned into a cyborg. **[[Superhuman Strength|'Superhuman Strength']]:' He was able to kill many parademons alone. **[[Flight|'Flight]]:' via Jet Repulsors. **'Supercomputer Systems: His mind was transformed into a super computer. ***'Super Intelligence:' Due to this, his intellect was greatly increased. ***'Technopathy:' He has cybernetic interfacing systems due to his Mother Box. He can even use this for scanning. **'Shape-Changing:' He is capable of a limited form of metamorphosis, Because his skin is now a Promethium compound, which is regenerative metal, thus shape-changing is most notably for regeneration. ***'Laser Cannon:' He can create a mega cannon from his hands. ***'Regeneration:' He has easily recovered from Darkseid plummeting him. **'Boom Tube Opening:' He can open Boom Tubes for teleportation. Relationships * Superman - Leader and teammate. *Batman - Teammate. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Green Lantern - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Shazam - Teammate and close friend. *Aquaman - Teammate. *Darkseid - Enemy. *Ocean Master - Enemy. *Silas Stone - Father. *Sarah Charles - Love interest. *Elinore Stone - Mother; deceased. *Robin - Ally. *Starfire - Ally. *Beast Boy - Ally. *Blue Beetle - Ally. *Raven - Ally. *Trigon - Enemy. *Lex Luthor - Liberator and teammate. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' (No dialogue) *DC Animated Film Universe (6 films) **''Justice League: War'' (First appearance) - Shemar Moore **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Shemar Moore **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' - Shemar Moore **''Justice League Dark'' (No dialogue) **''The Death of Superman'' - Shemar Moore **''Reign of the Supermen'' - Shemar Moore Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Shemar Moore was sought out for the role of Cyborg for Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, but due to scheduling, he was replaced by Michael B. Jordan. * Shemar Moore expressed a desire to play Cyborg in a live-action film, but Ray Fisher was cast instead, for the film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW Cyborg.jpg Jl war(2014) 1650.jpg Shazam Cyborg JLW 01.png Jl war(2014) 1944.jpg Jl war(2014) 2235.jpg Jl war(2014) 2613.jpg Jl war(2014) 2719.jpg Jl war(2014) 2722.jpg Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png Shazam Cyborg JLW.png Batman Green Lantern Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png Justice League JLW.png Jl war(2014) 2715.jpg Justice League JLW 2.png Justice League JLW 3.png Justice League JLW 4.png Justice League JLW 5.png Justice League JLW 6.png Justice League JLW 7.png Justice League JLW 8.png Justice League JLW 10.png Justice League JLW 11.png Justice League JLW 12.png Justice League JLW 13.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' JLToA Cyborg.png Flash & Green Lantern & Cyborg JLTOA 01 .png Flash & Green Lantern & Cyborg JLTOA .png Shazam JLTOA 03.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 4.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Superman JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Green Lantern JLTOA.png Tumblr nau1jwDiMd1rl14rno5 1280.png Justice League TOA 01.png Justice League JLTOA 1.png Justice League JLTOA 2.png Justice League JLTOA 3.png Justice League JLTOA 4.png Justice League JLTOA 5.png Justice League JLTOA 6.png Justice League JLTOA 7.png Justice League JLTOA 8.png Justice League JLTOA 9.png Justice League JLTOA 10.png Justice League JLTOA.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Toymaster & Cyborg JLvsTT.png Toymaster JLvsTT 4.png Justice-League-Teen-Titans-01-812x522.jpg 280410.jpg Justice League JLvsTT 1.png Justice League JLvsTT 2.png Justice League JLvsTT 3.png Justice League JLvsTT 5.png Justice League JLvsTT 6.png Justice League JLvsTT 7.png Blue Beetle vs Possesed Cyborg JLvsTT.png Raven JLvsTT 13.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 24.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 25.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 26.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 27.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 28.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 29.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 30.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 31.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 32.png|Cyborg brings in pizzas while emerging from a boom tube. Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o51ordvXbe1rl14rno5 1280.png If we can't save our own JLvsTT.png Yeah like you've got a plan to take out Superman.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 1.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 2.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 4.png Teen Titans & Superman JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 1.png He'll bring hell on Earth JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle & Cyborg JLvsTT.png Beast Boy as a Donkey.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o15lued5Ec1rr0x4wo1 r1 1280.jpg ''Justice League Dark'' To be added ''The Death of Superman'' Tumblr pbkyzl7dLi1rl14rno3 1280.jpg Tumblr pbkys0Lgyz1rl14rno3 1280.jpg ''Reign of the Supermen'' Cyborg Reign.jpg CE20F941-C833-46DD-B656-83EC1D70354A.jpeg Tumblr pndpncj73E1rl14rno8 1280.jpg See Also * Cyborg Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Justice League Dark (film) Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Teen Titans members Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters with Flight Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters